


More Than a Andorid

by orphan_account



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are new to the crew. You met pretty much everyone. some you like, some you hate. Then there is David. You have never met him before. After you meet him he seems nice. It's not until after a while knowing each other is when you start to worry about your safety.





	More Than a Andorid

You sat in your office on the ship. You were the new doctor. The first one had quit. When you were asked to take over, they never told you why the first one quit. You were just a nurse so asking to be the doctor was shocking to you. You agreed though, you needed the money. Now here you sit, in your new office. It has been a week since you got on board the ship. You met the others on the ship. Well, almost everyone. You heard the others talk about a man named David but you've never met him. You turned from your work to the door as you heard a noise. There stood Richard and a tall blonde man. 

Richard bothered the shit out of you. He flirted with you no stop and drank. Richard was average built. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "What did you do now?" You asked Holloway as you stood up to get things ready for whatever he did that got himself hurt now. "He burned himself" The blonde said. You sighed softly. "Bring him over here." You said. 

The blonde helped Richard to the table. You were glad Richard wasn't saying anything. You tend to the burned wounds on Holloway but you speak up "So, I've never seen you before, are you David?" You asked the blonde. "That is correct ma'am "David said. 'Ma'am? That was the first. It was usually (F/N) or (L/N) but never ma'am. Maybe he is just very formal' You thought. You heard Richard hiss in pain. You were glad he made some noise. "There. Remember to change the bandages "You said. Holloway nodded his head "Yeah whatever" He said. It was clear he was drunk. He hopped off the table. Right before he ran out he smacked your ass quickly. 

You were mad. That was the last straw. You were going to hurt him next time you saw Holloway. "I fucking hate that guy" You said. You forget that David was in the room. David could pick up easy you were mad at Holloway. "Are you okay ma'am?" He asked. It was in his programming to see to the care of his fellow workers. There were many things in his programming but that was one of them. You looked to David, remembering he was there. "I don't know. I hate Richard so much. I appreciate you caring David. That's real nice of you" You told him 

David nodded his head. You were the first nice to him. It was weird for him. "Have a good day Ma'am" David said. He then left. David seemed like a nice guy, also very well mannered. 'Why can't most people be as nice as David' You thought. A week passed since you saw Richard. He hasn't stopped in at all for some excuse to see you at all. You saw David walk pass your office. You hurried to David quickly "Hey David" You called to him. David stopped and turned to you "Hello ma'am" He said. "Do you know if Richard has been changing his bandages? I have to know because I'm the doctor. Don't want to get fired. It's only my second week" You said. David understood why you were asking. You were a doctor. It was your job "Yes Ma'am, I've made sure he changed his bandages." He said. You were surprised a little. Last time Richard had bandages,Richard would stop by and have you change them as he flirted with you. David changed Holloway's bandages. You smiled at David "Thank you, David. I really mean it. Thank you" David gently gave you a nod "Your welcome Ma'am" He said. He then went back to his work. You went back to your work as well. It had been a slow day. Soon you closed up. You headed to your room.

You wanted a shower. You felt like you needed one badly. very badly. you made it to your room. you opened the door and shut it behind you once inside. You gathered your clean clothes and went into your bathroom. You stripped of your work clothes. You turned on the shower and made sure it was warm enough for you. You got into the shower. You felt the warm water hitting you. You moaned in pleasure. It felt amazing. You began to wash up with the soap you have. Your hair didn't need to be washed but everything else did. After your shower you dried off and got into your pajamas. You turned off the lights as you went to your bed. You crawled into your bed. You curled up and got comfy. You hoped tomorrow wasn't going to be as boring as it was today. You really hoped so


End file.
